<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ursa Squad by AnchorsNook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492562">The Ursa Squad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchorsNook/pseuds/AnchorsNook'>AnchorsNook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Brotherly Love, Clone Wars, Family Feels, Other, Science Fiction, Star Wars the Clone Wars - Freeform, clone wars fan fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchorsNook/pseuds/AnchorsNook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>If you liked it, please let me know! I have some fanart and art of my characters on my instagram @comicoffii , so feel free to check that out as well.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ursa Squad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A light flickered on in the fog, indicated the presence of other life forms. These particular life forms were the Trandoshan slavers Atlas and his squad, the Ursa squad had been tracking. Atlas perched on the cliff face above the Trandoshan camp, watching their every move through his rifle scope. The black, craggy rocks made for harsh silhouettes against the cold, grey/blue sky. It didn’t rain much this time of year, but when it did, as it was now, the black rocks glistened as if with fresh blood. </p>
<p>Above the cliff Atlas perched at, a dark forest of angry trees hid his other three brothers. Jumper, the team medic, and Ulysses, the team tech guy, were partnered as usual, watching for any scouts. Max, the sniper, perched like an eager predatory bird in a taller tree not too far off, with his sniper rifle trained on the camp for when the excitement started. Their normally white armor had been covered with the mud of the local planet, though Atlas could still see the different colored paint marks his crew had used to make themselves individual. </p>
<p>Max took a moment and cleaned his scope.</p>
<p>“This is a nice place. Friendly, ya know?” He said over the coms. “Like you, Ulysses.”</p>
<p>Ulysses growled over the coms in response. </p>
<p>“Exactly. Couldn’t agree more.” Max chirped.</p>
<p>Ulysses didn’t respond. Jumper, who crouched next to him nudged Ulysses.</p>
<p>“This doesn’t seem like a place the Trandoshans would want to meet Grievous. Is this place anything like Trandosha?” Jumper asked.</p>
<p>After a pause, Ulysses growled back,</p>
<p>“Why would you think I know that?”</p>
<p>“Maybe because you’re a nerd and know everything there is to know about anything. Don’t think I don’t see you reading Reg Manuals in your free time.” Jumper said, without hesitation.</p>
<p>“Call me a nerd again and I’ll rip out your femur and beat you with it.” Ulysses grumbled, though he didn’t contradict Jumper. Jumper himself wasn’t bothered by the threat. When Ulysses quit threatening, that was the time to be bothered. </p>
<p>After a moment of silence, Ulysses spoke,</p>
<p>“There’s less sand. It’s colder, gloomier, and nicer here.” He said quietly. Jumper smirked to himself. </p>
<p>“I knew it. There was no reason to pick this miserable place,” Max piped up, “Other than to make Ulysses happy. Nice to know they care.” </p>
<p>Jumper could almost see Ulysses roll his eyes under his bucket. Just then, a ship emerged from the heavy fog.</p>
<p>“Cut the chatter Ursa’s. General Grievous is here.” Atlas, the leader, said. The other three obediently complied, readying themselves. This was only a reconnaissance mission, but they knew missions rarely stuck to the plan. </p>
<p>Atlas looked through his scope and watched Grievous’ ship land. Soon, the General himself exited the craft, escorted by three of his signature Magna guards. What appeared to be the Trandoshan leader, came out in the light rain to greet them. As words began to be exchanged, Atlas turned on his audio.</p>
<p>“- prize will be arriving soon.” Grievous said, interweaving his spiked fingers. The Trandoshan leader crossed his arms.</p>
<p>“I hope they’re as good as you say, for your sake.”</p>
<p>Grievous laughed, then fell into a coughing fit. </p>
<p>“They are the best. I am sure they will put up a good hunt. The Separatist Alliance greatly appreciates your continued supply of good in exchange for such…Ferocious prey.” Grievous said. If Grievous’ face plate could smile, Atlas was sure he would be. </p>
<p>“So they ARE trading with each other. Glad to know we were right,” Max chirped in their ears, “Wait…Don’t the Trandoshans hunt PEOPLE?”</p>
<p>“Yup.” Ulysses responded.</p>
<p>“Man, that’s messed up.” Max said, tragically. There was a slight pause.</p>
<p>“Isn’t that your entire job? As a sniper?” Ulysses commented.</p>
<p>“I-That’s not-You….no…it’s different…. stop it.” Max said. Ulysses let out a deep chuckle.</p>
<p>“Clear coms.” Atlas said again. He would never admit it, for fear of encouraging this behavior, but he liked the banter of his brothers. It comforted him. </p>
<p>“When should we be expecting them?” The Trandoshan leaders gravely voice grated against Atlas’ ears. </p>
<p>“They should be just outside.” Grievous said. Atlas’ heart jumped. If Grievous had prisoners, why hadn’t they noticed them? </p>
<p>Blaster fire sounded in Atlas’ coms, and sparks of light shown through the trees where Jumper and Ulysses had been hiding.</p>
<p>“Jumper, Ulysses, are you okay over there?” Atlas called. Nothing.</p>
<p>“Ursa’s, report!” Atlas tried again. Panic rose in his chest. Atlas sensed movement behind him. A snapping twig confirmed a presence. Atlas whipped around. Several Magna guards and two Trandoshans stalked towards him.</p>
<p>“Sir, it’s us! We’re what the prey the Trandoshans were promised!” Jumpers urgent voice came through the garbled coms. Dread knotted in Atlas’ stomach. </p>
<p>The first Trandoshan charged Atlas. Lithely, Atlas stepped to the side, giving the Trandoshan a good shove on the back as it barreled past him, sending it careening off the cliff screaming. Seeing his brother fall, the second Trandoshan charges him, pulling out a machete. Atlas charges back, ducking the blade and grabbing the Trandoshan around the torso before plowing him into the ground. The Magna guards engaged. Before Atlas could land a hit on the Trandoshan, the Magna guards attacked, swinging their electrified staff weapons. </p>
<p>Atlas catches the first one inches from his face, then ducks the second one. The Trandoshan under him angrily kicks Atlas away. Atlas grunts and tumbles away, losing his grip on the first electric staff. Atlas rolls backward and comes up with his blaster in hand. But, the Magna guards were already there, and knocked it out of his hand. The other Magna guard jabbed him with the electrified end, just under his arm where the chest plate didn’t cover. </p>
<p>Pain surged through Atlas and his muscles seized up. He tasted iron in his mouth as blood from biting his own cheek slowly covered his tongue. </p>
<p>The Trandoshan took advantage of Atlas’ momentary distraction. Grabbing his machete, he slammed the handle down on Atlas’ head. White flashed in Atlas’ vision and he crumpled to the ground. Atlas reached for his pistol. Before he could get to it, the magna guards tased him again. Again, his muscles seized up and he let out a strangled roar. The Trandoshan unholstered his rifle and switched it to stun. </p>
<p>The moment the guards let up, Atlas tried to jump, but the electrocution made him sloppy. The Trandoshans blast nailed him in the chest. Atlas grunted. His chest and limbs instantly went numb. Atlas crumpled to the ground as his vision went black. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….</p>
<p>Grievous sat as comfortably as his metallic body would let him. The dull electronic buzzing of the lights sucked the soul out of the filthy room. Trophies, food supplies, and weapons lay strewn about too unorganized for Grievous’ comfort, but this clearly did not bother the Trandoshan leader who sat across from him. Together they casually watched the blaster fire light up the night sky until it abruptly stopped. Grievous chuckled.</p>
<p>“Right on time.” He said. The Trandoshan leader smirked.</p>
<p>“Excellent. General Grievous, how did you know they would be there?” the leader hissed.</p>
<p>“No average clone could complete this mission,” Grievous explained, “And, you’re not important enough for the Republic to send a Jedi.”</p>
<p>The leader bristled and stood up, his stool violently falling back.</p>
<p>“You watch you’re-“</p>
<p>Grievous’ com interrupted the outburst.</p>
<p>“Sir, we have captured two of the Commando’s. The other two have fled on foot. We are pursuing.” A Magna guard reported. </p>
<p>“Gooooood, “Grievous drawled, “Bring them here. We will meet you on the landing platform.”</p>
<p>Grievous turned to the Trandoshan leader.</p>
<p>“It would be wise to prepare your transports. Your quarry will be here soon.”</p>
<p>Without a word, the leader briskly gestures to two of his men and they dash out of the room. </p>
<p>“They better be worth the slaves we’re providing you.” The leader hissed.</p>
<p>“They will be.” Grievous said, before heading out into the light rain. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, up on the mountain, Ulysses and Jumper stood, surrounded by mangle Magna guards and Trandoshan bodies. Their breath came in short, fast gasps until their healthy bodies quickly recuperated. Smoke gently oozed out of their rifle barrels. </p>
<p>“Grievous got Atlas and Max.” Ulysses said angrily, almost a whisper. Jumper aggressively reloaded.</p>
<p>“That slimy doshing, moof-milker knew we were coming.” Jumper spat. </p>
<p>“Language.” Ulysses chided. Jumper raised an eyebrow, knowing his brother couldn’t see it. While Ulysses inspected the damaged droids, Jumper reached into his med kit and pulled out a syringe. He grabbed Ulysses helmet, pulling it to the side so his neck was exposed, and shoved the syringe in.</p>
<p>“ARGH! What-?” Ulysses sputtered.</p>
<p>“That was to stop the bleeding…and the pain.” Jumper said, putting his gear away. Ulysses still looked at him, not understanding. Jumper sighed and pointed to Ulysses’ side. One of the Trandoshans blades must’ve slipped under his armor. The concoction Jumper just gave him would stave off the bleeding until they could get to a read medical facility.</p>
<p>“Didn’t notice.” Ulysses said.</p>
<p>“I know.” Jumper replied. Despite being genetically the same, Ulysses had an abnormally high pain tolerance. </p>
<p>They finished loading their weapons.</p>
<p>“Let’s go get those sons of Bantha’s.” He said. He could almost feel Ulysses smirk. They head through the trees towards the base.</p>
<p>On the bases landing platform, Atlas and Max were dragged handcuffed, then thrown to their knees at Grievous’ feet. The Trandoshan leader waited greedily at the entrance of his base, not caring to go out into the rain until he had to. Grievous towered over the two Commando’s on the ground.</p>
<p>“Tell me, where are the other two?” Grievous asked, almost in a pleasant manner. The two Commando’s stayed silent. </p>
<p>“We know they are out there. Save yourselves some pain and give us their locations.” Grievous said, trying again. Again, the Commando’s stayed silent. The Trandoshan leader looked concerned. Pain usually meant injury or death and injured prey did not put up a good hunt. Worse, dead prey put up no hunt at all. Still, he didn’t say anything. Not yet.</p>
<p>“Very well. If we can’t go to them, we’ll make them come to us.” Grievous said. He aggressively backhanded Max onto the ground. Max grunted as his head was knocked around his helmet. Atlas tried to stand, but the Magna guards electrocuted him back to his knees. Through his visor, Atlas glared at Grievous.</p>
<p>“What are you doing? I need them alive!” The Trandoshan leader finally said, stepping into the rain. Grievous grabbed Max’s chest plate, lifting him one armed to look him in the face.</p>
<p>“And they will be. But, if you want the whole package, I will have to damage some of the…goods.” Grievous said, almost purring. Violently, he slammed Max into the ground. Max gasped as the air left his lungs. Grievous pulled out one of his many lightsabers, ignited it and drove it into Max’s thigh. A strangled scream escaped Max’s throat. Atlas jumped up and leapt at Grievous.</p>
<p>“You skug!” He bellowed. The Trandoshan leader quickly pulled out the handcuff controls and tased Atlas sending white hot pain through his body, holding the button until Atlas was frozen on his knees. Two Trandoshan guards quickly grabbed hold of the Commando, holding him down after the pain stopped. </p>
<p>Grievous was unmoved by the commotion. He scanned the forest for life signs.</p>
<p>“Come out, come out, wherever you are.” He said, mostly to himself. At this, Grievous stepped on Max’s injury. Max tries to hold in a scream, but Grievous presses down until Max couldn’t hold it back and the full scream ripped through his throat. His own voice vibrated through his helmet. The burning in his leg was the only thing he could think of. He couldn’t even hear Grievous’ cackles of metalic laughter. </p>
<p>Max’s screams carried through the forest to Jumper and Ulysses angry ears. They bristled, hearing their brother being tortured. The base was just insight. They saw it all. It is everything they can do to not rush down there to their brother’s aid, but they both know that’s what Grievous wants. </p>
<p>“I’m going to rip that clankers faceplate off and use it to pry his guts out of his living carcass.” Jumper hissed.</p>
<p>“Get in line.” Ulysses said. </p>
<p>They sneak through the trees for a better view of the base. Ulysses took care to add sensors behind them as they went. Crouching above the base, in some bushes, the two scope the scene. Below them, Grievous hits Max again, causing their brother to crumple in on himself. Ulysses suppresses a growl as hot anger flushes his cheeks. He toys with the violent ideas he often had about his enemies. These were more aggressive than most as his brother lay on the ground. </p>
<p>“The longer we’re here, the more he’s gonna hurt Max.” Jumper whispered, jolting Ulysses out of his daydream. Behind him, a rock jutted out, briefly sheltering them from the rain. Ulysses glanced up at it, then back at the base. On the opposite side of the base, a nest of small transport pads were neatly parked. Grinning, Ulysses pulled out a grenade. </p>
<p>“I have an idea.” He said softly. Jumper looked at him and Ulysses could feel him raise an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Will I be comfortable with it?” Jumper asked.</p>
<p>“No.” Ulysses replied easily. There was a pause.</p>
<p>“Will it save them?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>Jumper thought about it and looked down at the platform. He trusted his brother. No one ever suspected it because Ulysses was so quiet and violent, but Ulysses was probably the smartest clone Jumper had ever known. He had been thrilled when Ulysses had been put on the Tech track instead of the Demolition track back on Kamino. </p>
<p>“What do you need?” Jumper said. </p>
<p>“I need you to get Max, while I get us a ride.” Ulysses said, pointing to the helipads. Jumper grinned, having an idea of what Ulysses was planning. A clean, silent getaway. Distract and get out. Honestly, cleaner than a lot of Ulysses’ plans. </p>
<p>“Wait for the boom, then attack.” Ulysses said, jumping up and running off.</p>
<p>“Wait, boom?” Jumper asked. On second thought, this sounded about right. One of the sensors that Ulysses put in the trees went off. Without really thinking about it, Jumper turned, aimed, and fired, blasting the Trandoshan right in the head. </p>
<p>“Watch your back Vod.” Jumper mumbled quietly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>………………………………………………………………………………………………………</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Max’s ribs felt like shards of glass with every inhale. He knew he’d broken a few. Even through his thick Commando armor. He could vaguely hear Grievous taunting them, somewhere in the distance. Softly he groaned as his vision blurred. His head pounded. The weight of Grievous’ foot lifted off his chest. Max gasped, his vision cleared, except a few black dots at the edges of his vision. His ribs were like shards as he breathed in deeply. He hadn’t been this wrecked since the last time he’d been this wrecked. Above him Grievous looked to the tree line above them. </p>
<p>“They are taking longer than I thought.” He muttered. Menacingly, he stalked up to Atlas.</p>
<p>“Maybe the legendary bond between your kind isn’t as strong as we thought.” Grievous mocked. Atlas clenched his fist. Max could feel the icy stare of his brother. Max wanted to yell at Atlas not to take on Grievous. Then they’d both be in the same situation Max was. What help would they be to the other two if him and Atlas couldn’t move? </p>
<p>Atlas straightened and leaned into Grievous’ stare, but thankfully, the Trandoshan Leader interrupted the stare off. </p>
<p>“I hope you intend to pay us back if this one doesn’t give us a good hunt!” He growled, gesturing to Max, crumpled on the ground. Max weakly rolled his eyes. Yeah, that wasn’t insulting or anything. </p>
<p>“I…I could take you on…any day…you chuff sucking leech.” Max said, just barely loud enough to hear. He could almost audibly hear the eye roll that followed from Atlas. Any day he could get a massive eyeroll out of Atlas was a good day…Which was most days. </p>
<p>“Why you filthy little-” The Trandoshan leader stepped towards Max.</p>
<p>“Now, now. I thought you said you wanted me to pay you back if he didn’t give a good fight. I assure you if you do that, he won’t put up a good hunt.” Grievous said. The Trandoshan leader stopped and eyed Max.</p>
<p>“Besides, these ones are equipped with bacta processing, which as you noticed, I have plenty of bacta in my ship. I will give you a case when we capture the other 2. They can heal on the way to Trandosha…Unless you do something…Unnecessary sooner.” Grievous said. The Trandoshan leader huffed and crossed his arms. </p>
<p>Just then an explosion rocked the platform from the other side of the outpost. </p>
<p>“Here they come. I hope you’re ready for a sample hunt.” Grievous said. The Trandoshan leader grinned at him wickedly.</p>
<p>“Of course we are! You four, come with me!” He said. The Trandoshans ran into the base. Grievous didn’t move. He didn’t even drop his cape. Instead he had his Magna Guards replace the Trandoshans as the guards around the commandos. </p>
<p>“You’re not coming?” The leader asked.</p>
<p>“I’m not inclined to leave our investment alone.” He said. The Trandoshan leader nodded, then charged into the building. Grievous turned to Atlas.</p>
<p>“Not when this is clearly a diversion.” Grievous whispered. Atlas growled at him. Grievous whipped away and called for the Trandoshan prison transport to be flown down. </p>
<p>“You two,” Grievous said, pointing at the only two remaining Trandoshans, “Get the prisoners ready for transport.” </p>
<p>A droid popper bounced across the platform and came to a stop underneath the nearest Magna guard’s feet. Max grinned weakly. The poppers exploded, zapping the two closest Magna guards, sizzling their metallic bodies. A blaster bolts streak across the platform and finished them off. Without hesitation, Atlas grabbed the staff of the nearest, distracted guard, snatching it and shoving it through the guards chest plate. Before Atlas could do much else, Grievous snatches up the handcuff remote and electrocutes Atlas. Atlas let out a strangled scream and fell to his knees. A blaster bolt knocked the remote out of Grievous’ hand. Atlas gasped and slouched. Blaster bolts struck around Grievous’ feet and he ignited his sabers, snarling with delight. </p>
<p>Max watched with blurry vison as Jumper leapt from behind some supply boxes at the far end of the platform. Jumper ducked and dodged, taking out the remaining Trandoshans before they could get to him. Max tried to sit up, but black spots darkened his vision and a metallic taste coated his tongue. He groaned and dropped his head. Hands gripped his shoulders roughly and started dragging Max to the edge of the platform. </p>
<p>“…Atlas.” Max whispered.</p>
<p>“I got you.” Atlas said back quietly. His cuffs were still smoking from whatever laser blast had cut them in half. Atlas gently rests Max behind some supply boxes. Quickly, he takes out the Magna guards closest to Jumper, blasting them away with the Trandoshans shot gun. At the sight of the Magna guards being shredded, Atlas looks at the shotgun with admiration. </p>
<p>“Ugh…get a room.” Max said. </p>
<p>“I’d like to see you shoot this weapon and not look at it with love.” Atlas retorted.</p>
<p>“…Touché.” Max said. Atlas gestured at Jumper, who leapt across the platform. Him and Atlas switch places. Atlas leaps out from behind the crate, throwing a grenade at Grievous as he does so. Grievous shields himself as the grenade blinds him. Atlas isn’t far behind and jumps through the smoke, planting his foot firmly on Grievous and launching him off the platform. Jumper turns towards the delirious and bleeding form of Max.</p>
<p>“Hey kiddo, you’re gonna be okay. This is for the pain…and this is bacta.” Jumper said, jamming a syringe into the port in Max’s suit design for that purpose. Max grunts as it pinches, then relaxes as a cool wave of relief spreads over his body. </p>
<p>“I knew you…couldn’t live without me…” Max chuckled. </p>
<p>“No, it’s just too much trouble to replace you.” Jumper replied evenly.</p>
<p>There was a pause.</p>
<p>“Cool.” Max said, in too much pain to think of anything smarter. The pain meds made him drowsy. </p>
<p>“This is Ursa squad. Mission when south. We need immediate evac.” Jumper said over his com. </p>
<p>“Understood. Sending evac now. Be ready to get out of there.” The person on the other line replied. A ship descended above them. It didn’t look like a Republic ship. Next to him, Jumper swore. It was the Trandoshan prison ship.</p>
<p>“We’ll be ready.” Jumper said. Trandoshans start unloading from the ship. Atlas whirls around.</p>
<p>“Seriously! Where is Ulysses?” He shouts. </p>
<p>Another big boom rocks the platform. Still trailing fire from the blast, Ulysses flies above on a helipad. </p>
<p>“Get on Nerf Herders.” Ulysses says, flying just low enough for the rest of them to load on. Max groans as they move him onto the flying transport. A spray of blaster bolts fly by them as they speed away. The transport wobbles as a bolt hits them.</p>
<p>“Please tell me your plan involved more than just one boom.” Atlas said, firing back at the Magna Guards and Trandoshan reinforcements. </p>
<p>“Heh heh…yup.” Ulysses said. He held up a detonator and pressed the button. The base of the ledge of rock Jumper had noticed earlier exploded. It tumbled down the clifface and smashed into the platform, rocking it and crushing the Trandoshan prison ship. The ship explodes and knocks off Grievous’ ship, scattering bacta pacts everywhere. Both ships go tumbling down into the grey mist below, leaving the unsteady platform in flames. </p>
<p>From below the platform, Grievous hung, watching his ship fall into the abyss. He eyed the Ursa’s. He swung lithely underneath the platform, quickly getting to the other side before crawling onto the top of the platform. He eyed the Ursa’s, then launched himself at them. He snagged the back of the transportation platform, grabbing the handrails for support. The platform tilts back, Jumper stumbles and tumbles off the back, barely grabbing hold with one hand. Grievous steadied himself, then stalked towards the front, knocking Atlas aside. Ulysses stood at the helm, with Max laying at his feet. Ulysses pulled his blaster and aimed at Grievous. Grievous grabbed it and pointed it up just as Ulysses fired. Grievous slammed his metal faceplate down on Ulysses forehead. The Commando’s head jerked back. He grunted and stumbled back. Grievous reached for the helm. Ulysses kicked out, slamming his heel into Grievous’ knee. Grievous roared and grabbed Ulysses by the neck, lifting him off his feet. With a look of hatred, Grievous threw Ulysses off the platform. </p>
<p>Without even a chuckle, Grievous stepped over Max to the helm. Just as he reached it, Atlas and Jumper attack him, wrenching him away from the steering. Max watched weakly as his brothers fight the General. There’s a tangle of metal arms and armored fists. Each brother struck blows while the other keeps Grievous from his sabers. But, Grievous separated his arms, going from two arms to four. He quickly pinned down the two Commandos, pressing his claws to their faceplates and their helmets to the floor. With his free hands, he draws his sabers and ignites them. Their hot plasma sizzled in the cold rain. Panic built in Max’s chest. From below, he can see Ulysses hanging on with his grappling hook, slowly making his way back up. But he’s going too slow. With agonizing slowness, Max grabbed his thigh pistol. Grievous raised his sabers. With one trembling arm, Max took aim. He pulled the trigger. The blast nailed Grievous in the shoulder. Grievous roared. Another shot hit him in the hip. Grievous crouched down and came at Max like an angry metal spider. Dread knotted in Max’s stomach. He fired frantically at the furious creature coming at him. It dodged and was soon on top of him, knocking his weapon out of his hand. It stared at him, burning hatred filling those awful yellow eyes. </p>
<p>“Ursa’s, this is Captain Jack, we see you and are headed your way.” The com above them blinks. Help is on the way. Atlas tried to get up, but Jumper beat him to it, flinging himself on Grievous. Without effort, Grievous caught him and threw him over the side, not watching long enough to see that he was caught be Ulysses. </p>
<p>“Get clear of General Grievous. We have the tractor beam ready for you.” The coms call again. </p>
<p>Now, Grievous laughed.</p>
<p>“It’s too bad the Trandoshans won’t get the chance to hunt you like the vermin you are.”</p>
<p>Grievous raised his lightsabers.</p>
<p>“You are DOOMED.” He bellowed. Max winced and closed his eyes. But the blow didn’t come. Instead, the sound of another light saber igniting caused Max to look up. Lightsabers crisscrossed just above him. Two were Grievous’. The other was by Atlas, blocking the Generals blow. Behind them, Ulysses and Jumper grabbed on to the platform and began climbing on. </p>
<p>“Hurry! Separatist reinforcements just entered orbit. We can’t hold them off long!” The coms beeped. </p>
<p>“Scum!” Grievous shrieked. He slammed down his sabers on Atlas. Barely, Atlas blocked. Grievous swung his sabers and blinding speed as Atlas jumped, ducked and blocked in barely controlled chaos. Grievous slammed them both down on top of Atlas. Atlas barely managed to stop the force of the blow, slowly forcing him back towards Max.</p>
<p>“Now, you die.” Grievous whispered. Faster than Atlas could react, the General whipped one saber back, then jammed it into Atlas’ torso. </p>
<p>“No!” </p>
<p>Max wasn’t sure which brother cried it, or if all of them did. </p>
<p>“The cripple is next!” Grievous laughed. Atlas looks back at Max. Atlas firmly grabbed Grievous’ wrist, keeping them to his torso.</p>
<p>“If I’m going, you’re coming with me.” Atlas growled. Keeping Grievous’ hands firmly trapped, Atlas forced him to the edge.</p>
<p>“Ret’urcye mhi, vode.” Atlas said, before wrapping his arms around Grievous and launching them both off the transport, falling into the fog below.</p>
<p>Without hesitation, Jumper leapt off of the transport after them, but just as he did, the tractor beam caught them, freezing Jumper in midair. </p>
<p>Panic filled Ulysses as he watched his brother disappear into the fog. He had been one second away from following Jumper off the transport. In the longest moment ever, they were hauled up into the Republic vessel. Max was immediately put on a stretcher. In a haze Ulysses and Jumper fight to jump back out through the open door. No plan, just desperate to get their brother and leader back. </p>
<p>The transport door closed. </p>
<p>Ulysses raced to the nearest window for any glimpse of Atlas. The ship speeds away.</p>
<p>Hot fury boiled in Ulysses chest. He stormed into the cockpit.</p>
<p>“Turn us around.” He said quietly. A commanding officer, steps in front of him. </p>
<p>“We cannot do that. Our forces are being overrun. If we don’t leave now we-“</p>
<p>“I don’t care. Turn this ship around. Now.” Ulysses said, more forcefully.</p>
<p>“We cannot afford to-“</p>
<p>Ulysses grabbed the man by the collar, interrupting him, and slammed him into the wall. </p>
<p>“Turn. Us. Around.” He whispered in the man’s ear. The man looks both terrified and sad.</p>
<p>“There’s no point. He’s dead. I watched.” He said. Resisting the urge to snap the man’s neck right then and there, Ulysses threw the man down behind him. He stalked towards the pilot.</p>
<p>“If you won’t turn this ship around, I will.” </p>
<p>The door opens again behind them and Jumper walked in. </p>
<p>“Oh good! You! Talk some sense into your teammate!” The commander called to Jumper as he got up.</p>
<p>Jumper surveyed the scene and Ulysses made eye contact. Jumper turned to the commander and shrugged.</p>
<p>“No brother left behind,” He said, then turned back to Ulysses, “Do it.”</p>
<p>With a curt nod, Ulysses turned to the pilot and yanked him out of the seat.</p>
<p>“Guards!” The commander called. The commander stepped toward Jumper. Smoothy, Jumper pressed his elbow into the commander’s throat and pinned him to the wall. Then a crackling pain shot through his body, freezing his limbs. A cold numbness spread through him and Jumper crumpled to the floor. Ulysses leapt across the cockpit at the guards who had stunned his brother. But before he could get there, the commander pressed his blaster into Ulysses side and pulled the trigger. The crackling pain shot through Ulysses and he convulsed and his knees buckled. He collapsed to the floor as the cold numbness spread through his body. Blackness overtook him as he lay on the floor. The last thing he heard was the sound of his own heart, and the faint memory cry of Atlas as he was ran through. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>………………………………………………………………………………………………………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A dull ache pulsed through Atlas’ body. The rain had turned to snow which had been stained with the mud, the bacta, and the blood of the fight minutes earlier. Atlas groans. The sound jarred his ears. He tried to breath in, but a burning pain in his stomach stopped him. Next to him, a bacta injection lay in the snow. Several of them scattered over the snow where they had fallen from General Grievous’ ship. </p>
<p>Atlas took a quivering breath. He could feel his life force leaving him. Weakly, he reached for the bacta and injected it. A small relief. There was another one nearby. Again, he reached for that and injected it. Slowly, a warmth slowly spread in his fingers. But, he was still on the edge. He needed more, but there weren’t anymore nearby. </p>
<p>Slowly, Atlas propped himself up on his elbows. Hot blood dripped down his forehead and off his nose onto the inside of his visor. Grievous’ ship was nearby. If he could get to that, he could get more bacta and maybe call for help. He crawled, painfully through the snow, one inch at a time. One last bacta injection was enough for him to feel his strength slowly returning. He made the mistake of trying to stand. His vision blurred and spots danced in front of him. Pain ripped through his abdomen and he collapsed. He didn’t hear the footsteps approaching. </p>
<p>“He’s still alive.” A gravelly voice said. </p>
<p>“He’s one of those commandos. He would fetch a high price on the Tygerian slave market.” A second slithering voice said. </p>
<p>“Or a good hunt….If he lives.” The first said. A figure crouched down into Atlas’ vision. A Trandoshan. </p>
<p>“Well, we better get going before Count Dooku gets here.” It said.</p>
<p>“Or Grievous wakes up,” the second one said, “Come on big boy, you’re coming with us.”</p>
<p>The Tradoshan slammed the butt of his rifle down on Atlas’ head. Atlas’ vision flashed white, then went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked it, please let me know! I have some fanart and art of my characters on my instagram @comicoffii , so feel free to check that out as well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>